The Journey of Sabers
by House of Eros
Summary: Why did this black saber have to get involved? It would have been so much easier had he stayed out of this... Now things were complicated because Diego wants to protect him, but he has a duty to Soto... Should he obey his pack or his heart? (Lame summary is lame.)
1. A Day In the Life of a Saber

Bright hazel eyes would watch over the small tribe of humans beneath his perch... It was early in the morning and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feast on one of them for lunch... He was _not_ a fan a humans... However he wasn't interested in becoming a coat or a rug, he knew how dangerous humans really were and since he was alone, it was best for him to just observe... He wasn't a big fan of packs either... The charcoal pelted tiger looked to his mangled side and almost grimaced... He knew now there was no room for trust in other tigers... And without others surviving was hard but he made it work.

Oh... This was interesting... He noted a small destruction of sabers beginning their descent onto the settlement, yellow eyes growing a little bit with curiosity... Did they think they were smart..? What were their plans..? He then remembered that curiosity killed the cat... Where did he learn that saying? He hummed before standing and beginning to trudge away from the battle, this was most likely not going to end well and he wasn't sure who he was rooting for.

After the sound of chaos was behind him, he had reached below the falls by this point, and the sounds that he had heard did indeed intrigue him and despite not being the curious sort, after hearing words he hummed softly and padded towards said conversation.

"If you find a mate in life, you should be loyal, in your case grateful. Now get away from me." A male voice groaned.

"Well I think mating for life is stupid, I mead there's plenty of Sid to go around ya know?" Another... More nasally voice replied.

The saber was hunched over some tall grass, listening in on the conversation but upon the words suddenly stopping, he stood and tilted his cranium, they stood by the river and stared at something he couldn't see. He huffed and inched a bit closer... And alas, a human woman... He raised his brows as his heckles stood but as she pushed a small bundle towards what seemed to be a mammoth and a ground sloth he sniffed the air... And the bundle was revealed to be a baby... How interesting... But just like that... She was swept away after dying of exhaustion.

"She's gone..." The sloth murmured but as the mammoth turned he stopped at seeing the saber.

"You should have taken a swing at me when you had the chance." The mammoth said and judgmentally eyed the tiger as the sloth picked up the baby.

"I wasn't planning on it... I may be hungry but I have a will to live..." The black saber replied and frowned at the mammoth.

"Yeah well I'm not here to be your friend, I'm even here to be _his_ friend." The large prehistoric elephant scoffed and began walking away.

"M-Manny aren't you forgetting something?" The sloth said, holding the baby close after seeing the tiger eye the little morsel.

"No." The presumed Manny replied.

"But you just saved him! You're not just going to leave him to the tiger are you?" the sloth asked nervously, and quickly waddling to the mammoths side at seeing the _slightly_ offended look overcome the black sabers expression.

"You know I understand you right? I'm not into eating defenseless babies... I am however into eating insulting walking fat pouches." He growled and the sloth gasped before hiding behind Manny.

"I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved." Manny said stoically.

"Look there's smoke! His herd is up there!"

"Listen to me closely. _I'm. Not. Going."_ Manny said sharply.

"Fine be a jerk, I'll take care of him." The sloth huffed and began walking towards the cliff sides, the black saber even raised his brows in silent amusement as he watched the sloth walk.

"Take care of him? You can't even take care of yourself! This I gotta see." The mammoth said in mock disbelief and the saber couldn't help but follow.

"Mind if I join you? I'm curious to see where this goes..." The tiger chortled.

"As long as you leave me alone after he falls." The mammoth replied.

"Deal... My name is Daemon."

"Manfred."

The show was quite entertaining... The black tiger took a seat next to Manfred quietly, smirking as he watched the sloth royally humiliate himself while Manny shouted taunts along the way. However amusement turned to concern very quickly as the baby began slipping.

"Manny!" The sloth shouted as the baby fell, Daemon quickly stood but seeing Manfred outstretch his trunk he watched helplessly until _another_ tiger jumped to the rescue and caught the baby.

The mammoth was quick to smack the child out of the sabers maw and the tiger responded with a fierce growl and a swipe. Daemon frowned... He was certain this male was apart of the pride he saw attacking the village... However he said nothing. Though this could have ended badly, the orange cat cleared his throat and straightened his threatening posture.

"Uh, that pink thing is mine." He said and pointed to the baby, eyeing Daemon suspiciously, almost threateningly, but before Daemon could say anything, the sloth fell to their level.

"Actually he belongs to us." He stated confidently.

"Us..?" The other male tiger chortled. "You're a bit of an odd threesome." He commented, and almost on cue, both Manny and Daemon replied without a hitch.

"There is no _us."_ They said in unison, briefly eyeing each other before glaring at the sloth.

"Couldn't have one of your own so you decided to adopt... If you're looking for the humans your wasting your time, they left this morning." The suspicious tiger mused. "... Give _me_ the baby... I can track humans much faster then you two can."

"And you're just a good Samaritan looking to do his part." Manny said and looked to the sloth. "Okay I'll help you take it to it's herd, but promise me you'll leave me alone after I do." Manny grumbled to the sloth.

"Okay, okay!" The sloth sighed.

Daemon watched this play out silently and watched both the mammoth and the sloth begin their walk up the hill while the other saber, went the other, quicker way around. Daemon frowned and narrowed hazel eyes before following after the other tiger. He was waiting for the small herd on top of the cliff and Daemon approached.

"... What's your angle?" He asked the other who narrowed his eyes in reply.

"I'm returning it to it's herd." He replied defensively.

"... Uh huh... That'd why you attacked the settlement earlier?" Daemon presumed, watching the other's gaze widen a bit seeing as he had been caught in a lie.

"... This doesn't concern you, friend." The other male growled.

"The name is Daemon and we're not friends..." The black tiger stated seriously.

"... Diego." The other said just as the mammoth and the sloth met them on top of the hill.

"Oh that's perfect." Manny said begrudgingly.

"... He was telling the truth... The humans left." Daemon said, watching as Diego looked at him in slight surprise.

"They couldn't have gotten that far..." The sloth said and Daemon rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows the humans have a settlement at glacier pass." Manfred said,

"Yeah well unless you know how to track, you'll never make it before the pass closes up with snow in about... Three days? You can give the baby to me r get lost in a blizzard... Your choice." Diego said smoothly.

Manny took a moment to think about this before handing the baby to the sloth to both tigers surprise.

"We'll return the baby." Manny said and the sloth quickly looked to Diego.

"Aw tigey-wigey is getting left behind, poor tigey-wigey." He taunted while condescendingly rubbing Diego's snout.

"Sid... Tigey-wigey is leading the way." Manny replied and watching Diego smirk while Sid the sloth went pale.

"Uh Manny can we talk?"

"No."

Daemon snorted lightly at their back and forth remarks before looking to Diego. "Good luck with that..." He said before beginning to walk in another direction.

"You're not coming along?" Diego said in surprise.

"... I don't do the whole... Herd thing..." Daemon replied before continuing to saunter away from the animal odd couple.

* * *

Daemon traveled in peace and quiet for a few hours, relishing the solitude before hearing the profoundly load demand of:

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Daemon could have jumped, were they really not traveling far from each other?

The black tiger trotted towards the shout which lead him to the Dodo colony. From what he could see, Manny, Syd and Diego were trying to get a melon for the baby and as the event unfolded he could see the Dodos beginning to become aggressive. He quickly let out a loud roar, which surprised the birds enough to allow a melon to roll towards Sid. The small herd looked up to him as he did so.

"You might want to go!" He then shouted, but before they could make an escape, chaos unfolded.

Daemon quickly jumped down and went to Manny's side, but seeing Sid actually pull off an impressive retrieval, Daemon almost smiled... And after effectively shattering the melon, the baby downed it almost instantly.

"... I know where you can find more food." Daemon said and nodded, causing Manny to look at him suspiciously but reluctantly follow along with Sid and Diego who also looked over Daemon, pausing as he saw the large and unsightly scar stretching over the tigers right side, almost as if he had been struck by a large fiery stick.

Daemon led the small herd to a blueberry bush, watching the infant stuff his face happily before, managing a small crooked smile.

"Hey why don't you join us?" Sid asked, causing the smile to quickly fade from Daemon's features, Diego didn't hesitate to take note of that.

"... I don't think so..." Daemon replied.

"Oh come on! Personally I prefer you over Diego." Sid scoffed, and Daemon smirked at watching Diego's face contort into a sour expression.

"If you can track, you're welcome..." Manny said to Daemon's surprise and to Diego's dismay.

"... Normally I wouldn't but seeing as we met up again... I suppose for now." Daemon said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey we're actually turning into a herd." Sid laughed, causing everyone to turn their heads and slightly glare at him.

"Let's go..." Manny sighed and the group began moving forward.

Perhaps this wasn't the worst idea Daemon had ever had...

* * *

Upon settling for the night, Daemon watched everyone beginning to get comfortable... He on the other hand, had work to do.

"Hey, midnight, where are you off to?" Manny asked.

"I work better at night." Daemon replied.

"I've never seen another black tiger." Sid said, causing Diego to look over as well.

"... Yeah, neither have I... I'll be back in the morning... Diego, you interested?" Daemon offered, and despite Diego's surprise, he shook his head.

"I'm alright." He said and watched Daemon walk away.

Daemon sighed and walked forward, skulking around in the empty land, since most mammals had began the migration, the pickings were slim. However, spotting a deer not far off he crouched and circled downwind until the chase began.

* * *

Diego on the other hand was happy Daemon left, he didn't trust him yet and he had his own work to do. After two failed attempts at trying to snatch the baby, he realized he was being watched by Zeke and Oscar.

"What're you two doing here?" He growled.

"Tracking helpless infants to tough for you, Diego?" Oscar asked, earning a snarl of disapproval from Diego.

"Yeah, Soto said come back with the baby or don't come back at all." Zeke cackled.

"Tell Soto I'm bringing the baby... And I'm bringing a mammoth." Diego mused, watching shock overcome his pack mates. "Get everyone ready..." He said.

"Alright, be careful there's an unfamiliar male in the area... Want us to take care of him?" Oscar asked, and after brief hesitation, Diego nodded. Now Daemon would be out of the way...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I know right? ANOTHER fanfiction? Well I hope you all enjoy it! I love Diego.~**_

 _ **-Eros**_


	2. Eminent Betrayal

Daemon growled and huffed as he chased the deer through the black woods, launching himself and digging his over sized fangs into the back of it's neck, sighing in relief as it went down. He didn't wait to begin his feast, the rush of the chase coupled with fresh blood, he devoured about half the carcass quickly, swiping at any vultures who got too close. However once he was full, he backed away, allowing the vultures to gnaw on what was left. Daemon stretched and groaned, he should probably get back to... Whatever herd he had.

However, sensing other presences around him, he stopped and looked around, narrowing his eyes.

"Whose there?" He snarled, watching as two sabers came into view.

"Very good..." Oscar chuckled condescendingly as Zeke began circling around him.

"... This isn't your territory I don't want any trouble." He said and frowned, getting into a defensive stance.

"Well... You got trouble." Zeke chortled and Daemon sighed, great... More males needing to assert their dominance.

"... Just let me leave and we won't need useless bloodshed." Daemon stated seriously, however, Zeke couldn't help himself.

He hurled himself at the black tiger, who growled and jumped out of the way, swiping aggressively, catching his back thigh, watching as Oscar charged at him. This was hardly fair, but he figured that was the point. Normally, tigers fought because another saber was intruding on territory, this was completely random and it rubbed Daemon the wrong way, and not just because they targeted _him._ This fight was intense, but Daemon had been alone so long, he knew how to handle multiple opponents.

He snarled and pinned Oscar down after he had shoved Zeke roughly against a tree, they had thoroughly underestimated him. He raised his paw and watched with satisfaction as Oscar winced, readying to be sliced.

"Leave me be... Let this be your _only,_ warning." He spat before getting off of Oscar and huffing as both he and Zeke looked at one anther with worry before scampering off.

Daemon nodded but groaned, he didn't get out of this unscathed after all... He had multiple cuts and bruises, but Oscar had managed to puncture his left thigh, causing undeniable pain and blood loss. He winced and began limping back towards the herd... He didn't arrive until morning and when he did, the smell of blood caused everyone to perk up.

"O-Oh my goodness! Daemon are you okay!?" Sid yelled dramatically as he ran towards the wounded tiger.

"I think so... Two other sabers ganged up on me on my way back... Got me good." He murmured, Diego's ears flattened as he heard.

 _Shit... Take care of him huh?_

"Do you need a ride?" Manny offered and Daemon took a few seconds to think about it before laying down and shaking his head.

"No... I just need a few minutes." He sighed, Diego couldn't help but be impressed that he beat both Zeke and Oscar.

Zeke was a bit of a joke but Oscar was definitely a worthy opponent and with both of them? He was certain that Daemon wouldn't return... But he did, and he worried that he'd be figured out. He watched the blood drain from Daemon's leg and frowned... Did he feel guilty? He set out the hit on him!

"... You sure you don't want some help?" Diego asked hesitantly, standing up and walking over to the other male.

" _You_ want to help me?" Daemon asked.

"Well... I'm offering." Diego replied, ears still flat against his skull.

"... I suppose if you're offering." Daemon said and nodded.

Diego leaned down and began lapping gently at the wound, watching as Daemon cringed, digging his nails into the floor and groaning. Oscar _did_ get him good... This wound could be potentially fatal... Maybe Zeke and Oscar didn't fuck this up after all... After a few minutes of cleaning up the puncture, Daemon stood back up despite the throbbing pain and the loss f blood which impressed Diego further.

"I'm alright, we need to get moving, this kid has a family to reunite with..." He murmured and began limping forward towards half peak.

Diego, Sid and Manny looked to each other in concern before following after the wounded tiger. They made sure to keep the pace at something he could keep up with and let him stop and rest when he needed it, although he made sure to go until he couldn't anymore. After the bleeding finally stopped he continued walking, despite everyone feeling his pain from his facial expression.

"Maybe we should stop." Manny said.

"I'm fine." Daemon replied.

"You know you don't have to be okay." Sid said and Daemon silently glared at the sloth, he would _not_ be a hindrance...

He quickly sped up his face and walked forward to catch up with Diego who had suddenly began jogging back to them.

"Hey! Great news! I found a short cut!" He called.

"Short cut?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah, faster then the long way around." Diego said oddly cheerful.

"I know what a short cut is..." Manny scoffed as the baby pulled at his fur.

"Sounds god." Daemon said and began limping forward towards the cave opening, not realizing that the humans were only a couple hundred feet away.

"No thanks, I choose life." Sid said resiliently.

"Then I suggest you take the short cut." Diego snarled, causing Daemon to look back with a raised brow. What was his problem?

"Are you threatening me?" Of course, Sid had to go against anything Diego said.

"Move, Sloth!" He yelled, causing a sudden avalanche.

"Everyone inside!" Manny said and everyone began running inside, Daemon, who was wounded, could barely make is and fell once he made it inside, however before he could check his wound, everyone looked up at the trembling icicles that threatened to impale them.

Daemon watched the others begin to run towards the cave entrance, only to find it sealed... Thankfully the icicles calmed.

"Okay... I vote short cut." Manny said and Daemon sighed, however,, his ear rose a bit as Diego approached him.

"Need some help up..?" He asked, tilting his head, Daemon wanted to say no, but he couldn't get up... He sighed and nodded.

Diego then leaned down and gently pushed him, helping him get some leverage to stand. Daemon frowned, he hated being an invalid but he looked over.

"... Thank you..." He said and began limping after Manny and Sid.

Diego watched him and followed, catching up after him and walking beside the other male, there was something about him... He caught himself staring at Daemon's scar again... But not before Daemon caught him.

"If you're curious you could ask." Daemon mused, Diego felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly looked away.

"... What happened?" He asked discreetly.

"... I was apart of pack... A pretty big one... But I was different..." Daemon sighed as he looked to his paws. "... They... Told me if I wanted to become one of the Gammas of the pride... I had to steal something from a small tribe that lived about a mile from us and if anything happened they would come in and save me... I was told that I had to steal a necklace from the shaman... It was an odd request but I trusted them..." He said, Diego could tell where this was going.

"... I waited until the tribe was around the fire, eating their dinner and dancing before I snuck into the tent... But as I walked out I had been spotted... There were so many of them, they surrounded me and began burning me... I screamed and yelled, begging my pack to help me... But I watched as they abandoned me..." Daemon said and looked up and away from Diego. "... I'm sorry if I misjudged you before... I shouldn't let my past experiences cloud my judgment..." Daemon said and looked back to Diego with a soft smile, Diego felt a clenching in his gut. _Ouch._

"... I'm sorry that happened to you..." Diego said and looked over to Daemon, meeting his yellow absorbing eyes, Diego suddenly felt a swelling in hic chest and he quickly looked away. "... I'm pretty sure that won't happened to you here." He said and Daemon chuckled softly.

"I think you're right..." Daemon said and gently bumped Diego with his shoulder. "Don't look so down. You're doing a good thing for Manny and Sid... Mostly Manny." He chuckled and Diego managed a small laugh.

"Yeah definitely..." He said and watched Daemon walk. There was still something about him that Diego felt drawn towards... And it worried him, he had to remember the mission Soto gave him.

* * *

After chasing the baby through cavern after cavern, thankfully Manny got ahold of him again and relief was in the air. However as the herd walked through the icy cave, they ended up in another rock cave filled with drawings of another tribes past... Despite not being a fan of humans... He loved their art... And he smiled, Diego watched Daemons relaxed expression, and he realized it was one of the first genuine smiles he had seen from Daemon, but as he watched, he saw a sudden shock form over the other males features. Diego frowned a bit before walking to his side...

The drawing depicted multiple men surrounding a black beast, drawn as a monster... Diego frowned in an angered fashion.

"... This is what we are to them..." Daemon muttered and looked away, disgusted by the drawing.

"... You aren't a monster, Daemon." Diego quickly said and walked over in front of him, watching the pained gaze actually hurt Diego.

"... I'm not..? Look at me, Diego..." Daemon said and hesitantly looked up to meet Diego's stunning emerald eyes.

"... You're not... I have to ask, why do you want to help this baby so much after all the humans have done to you?" Diego asked, Daemon's head lifted a bit as he looked to the baby as Manny had his own moment.

"... I don't know... I look at him... And I see myself... Innocence not yet soiled, I want to protect that like my pack never did for me I guess... Stupid I know but..." Daemon sighed and looked away again.

Diego frowned and leaned forward, gently bumping Daemon's shoulder with his forehead, saying nothing but watching Daemon smile.

"Hey, love birds." Manny called, causing the two tigers to stiffen and look to the grossed out mammoth and the cooing sloth. "Let's go we gotta get moving." He said and Daemon cleared his throat, however Diego looked to the drawing before reaching forward and clawing Daemon's portrait before nodding to Daemon who smiled and gently bumped Diego once more before walking after Manny.

* * *

The four animals readied to sleep for the night, Daemon settled near Diego who welcomed the company surpassingly... Maybe Daemon wasn't such a bad guy, everyone had their own bad experiences... But Diego felt guilt... He was still lying to them... Even if his words to Daemon earlier in the day were true... He was leading them ultimately to their demise... It kept him up that night.

"You alright?" Daemon asked, causing Diego to jump.

"O-Oh... Yeah I'm alright." He said and coughed softly, not wanting to wake up the baby or Manny for that matter.

"You seem troubled... Wanna go for a walk..? I could use some not-hurried exercise, but after what happened last night... I would like a companion." He said and smiled, grunting as he stood up. Diego frowned but nodded before standing and walking away from the sloth and a mammoth.

The two sabers walked side by side, however as Daemon suddenly collapsed, Diego gasped and went to the other males side.

"I... Wasn't expecting that." Daemon chuckled nervously, carefully standing back up.

"Here, lean on me." Diego said, giving Daemon some support as they walked towards an unfrozen river. Daemon could use a drink.

"Thanks..." He said as he laid by the river side and leaned down, beginning to lap at the cold refreshing water. "Wanna lay with me?" He offered, Diego felt his gut turn with guilt before he reluctantly laid down next to the other tiger, their hips pressing against one another, Daemon noted the silence. "Diego, seriously... What's wrong..? You've been really quiet... Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh... Yeah everything's alright... How's your leg?" Diego asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"It's... Well... It's alright I guess, it hurts but I think it's healing, the cold helps." He said and allowed himself to lean against Diego, who was stiff. "It's a nice night..." He commented happily.

"Yeah... Yeah it is." Diego said, relaxing a little, though still feeling the guilt inside of him. "Daemon I... I need to..."

"Hm?" Daemon asked, looking over... Those eyes again... Those gorgeous golden eyes...

"... Nothing, it's not important." Diego sighed and looked away.

Daemon tilted his head and leaned in, gently tapping Diego with his forehead.

"You know... If something is bothering you... You can tell me..." Daemon said.

"Yeah I know..." Diego said and looked over, realizing just how close their faces were.

 _Ba-bump._

 _Ba-bump._

Daemon felt a clenching in his chest... Was this normal..? Was this even okay? Males and females got together for one reason and that was to produce offspring... Two males? There was no way that would be possible and yet... This felt right... And Diego gulped, looking down, he felt nervous because _he too_ felt the urges Daemon was feeling... But he couldn't... Knowing he was betraying Daemon in the end he quickly got up.

"We should get back to Manny, the helpless runt and the baby." He said, managing a nervous laugh, despite Daemon's confused expression.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said, allowing Diego to help him up... But he didn't lean on him while they walked back to the other half of the herd.

Diego laid closer to Daemon then he had before going on their walk and watched as Daemon fell asleep... He sighed and laid his head down befre he too forced himself to sleep... He had to keep himself focused on the mission. Even if... He felt something he shouldn't for Daemon... Should he tell them? Should he not? His morals were beginning to conflict with each other as he was in for a restless night of pathetic sleep.


	3. The Sacrifice

After the previous night, Diego felt more inclined to come clean with the group... Especially to Daemon... He walked with Manny, Daemon not far behind.

"There's half peak. The tiger was right, how could I have ever doubted you?" Manny asked with relief in his tone.

"Thank goodness..." Daemon sighed and smiled at Diego, who smiled back.

"... My feet are sweating." Sid suddenly said, causing Diego to grimace.

"Do we have to get a news flash every time your body does something?" He asked, Daemon chuckling at the remark.

"He's doing it for attention just ignore him." Manny replied.

"No seriously! My feet are really hot!" Sid yelped and began running forward, the group hesitating once a rumbling came from beneath them.

"Tell me that was one of your stomachs..." Manny muttered, Diego looked to Daemon and Daemon looked back, his eyes widening a bit as suddenly steam began bursting from beneath them.

"Run!" Daemon yelled and began cantering as fast as he could gasping as Diego and the group were suddenly separated.

He looked back and watched as Diego leapt for the group, Daemon quickly reached out and caught Diego, smiling at him as he pulled the other tiger up.

"Thanks..." Diego said breathlessly.

"Thank me once we're not over lava." Daemon replied.

After Manny and Sid had successfully made it across the Lava river, Diego jumped. Daemon could only watch helplessly, but sighing in relief as Diego was saved and gasping as Manny almost died... But it became very apparent that Daemon was stranded...

"Daemon!" Diego called, watching as the stranded saber laid down in his place, with the distance and his leg, there was no way. "D-Daemon! Don't worry! I-I'll-"

"You have to go!" Daemon said and smiled sadly as he looked to the baby who whimpered.

"No! I'm not abandoning you!" Diego shouted, those words meant to much to Daemon... But he shook his head.

"... You have to! I'm only dead weight and... I can't jump... Diego I trust you! You can keep them safe! Go!" He said and watched as Diego cringed and looked away in shame and sadness.

"B-But Daemon-"

"Come on Sid..." Diego hissed and quickly began walking, he couldn't stand to see Daemon anymore... And he couldn't watch as he walked away.

* * *

That night, Diego and Manny watched as _The Fire King_ conjured up a fire fit to keep everyone warm... But Diego was distant, he sat up and looked in the direction of Daemon. He was probably dead by now... The ice had probably melted and... Diego winced and looked away.

"... It wasn't your fault." Manny said, seeing Diego's sadness.

"How wasn't it my fault!? I knew he was hurt I should've... I should've sent him first I should have helped him..." Diego said venomously towards himself before Sid patted his shoulder.

"Beating yourself up over him won't bring him back..." Sid said and frowned.

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." The sudden voice of Daemon caused everyone to gasp and looked towards the limping saber who smiled sheepishly.

"Daemon!" Sid cried and threw himself towards the black tiger. "Oh my goodness we thought we lost you we thought-"

"We thought you were dead..." Diego said in disbelief as he approached Daemon, who smiled.

"... Nine lives... Remember?" He asked and grinned, causing Diego to sigh in relief and shove Sid out of the way before wrapping his neck around the others and hugged him.

"... I... Thought I sentenced you to death..." Diego muttered. "How did you escape?" He asked.

"Well, about an hour after you left, the river that we laid be last night suddenly flooded the lava, causing it to turn into rock... I waited for a while to let the water cool down before jumping in and swimming to the other side and... Here I am." Daemon explained and smiled before smirking. "... Can't get rid of me that easily." he chuckled, and those words stung Diego unbelievably so... Especially after the way Diego had sent Oscar and Zeke after him and that almost causing Daemon's demise _again_... He didn't want Daemon to die...

"Hey, love birds." Manny taunted again, Diego and Daemon glaring at the mammoth for the crude nickname, however they watched him set the baby down. "Look at this." He said and watched as the baby took his first steps.

"How precious..." Daemon said and smiled as he and Diego now sat side by side, watching Diego become uncomfortable as the baby walked towards him.

"Go to him." he said multiple times ushering to Sid, Daemon chuckling as the baby fell into Diego's forearms. "Uh... Good job... Go... Practice some more." Diego muttered, Daemon grinned as he allowed his shoulder to brush against Diego's and motioning away from the herd before standing up and beginning to walk away.

Diego's ears flattened against his skull as Manny took the baby to put him to sleep before following after Daemon. They walked only a little ways away before Daemon sat down and Diego sat next to him.

"... I just... Wanted you to know how much it meant to me that you weren't willing to leave me..." Daemon said almost shyly as he looked towards the night sky.

"I don't deserve your thanks..." Diego replied and let his head hang.

"Diego-"

"No... I don't... I left you, Daemon... In the end... I left you." Diego said walking forward away from Daemon and sitting down and hanging his head in shame.

Daemon frowned and padded up to Diego, gently sitting next to the other saber. He leaned over and gently pressed his forehead against Diego's cheek.

"Don't beat yourself up over it... It wasn't your fault, I knew what I was doing when it happened... I knew I wasn't getting out of it, at least I didn't think I was... Honestly, it's okay." He said and eventually pulled his head away from the other, who hesitantly looked back.

The guilt was almost literally eating Diego alive... Watching Daemon almost die... He leaned over and gently pressed his head against Daemon's shoulder. Daemon smiled before leaning over and gently licking the back of Diego's neck, the pleasurable sensation causing Diego to gasp and pull his head back, looking at Daemon in surprise. Daemon chuckled softly before sending a small wink towards Diego and beginning to quietly saunter back to the fire. Diego watched him, dumb founded and raised his brows.

 _Shit._

Daemon walked back to the camp fire and laid down, looking to his healing leg and sighed. He was glad that things seemed to be getting easier and the next day, the baby would be back with his family... That was a nice thought. However as he felt a familiar presence lay beside him he smiled a bit and leaned his head over to Diego's forearm before slowly shutting his eyes. Diego looked to Daemon and allowed a soft smile to move onto his features. However as he looked up he noted both Manny and Sid looking towards them with small smiles.

"What?" Diego growled softly.

"You two are so cute I just wanna eat you two up." Sid lisped and Diego narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

"It'll be the other way around very soon if you don't shut up." Diego snarled and huffed before looking down to Daemon who shifted softly.

He then laid his head gently onto Daemon's head and sighed before lulling himself into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the mammoth, the sloth and the two tigers carried the baby towards Half Peak, Daemon could tell Diego was troubled but he couldn't tell why. He asked Diego countless times what was wrong but after the third attempt he could tell Diego was getting angry so he just let it go. He began smelling certain smells that made him uncomfortable... He recognized these smells but was brought out of his trance when Manny called out to Diego who had fallen behind.

"Hey! Diego are you frozen back there?" Manny asked.

Diego watched Manny, Sid, the baby and... Daemon walking towards certain death.

"Get down!" He suddenly snapped, causing everyone to look back curiously. "Get down and follow me!"

"Diego what's wrong?" Daemon asked with furrowed brows.

"At the bottom of half peak... There's an ambush... Waiting for you... The sabers that attacked Daemon... I told them too..." He muttered and looked away.

Daemon's eyes widened and he back up a few paces.

"You set us up." Manny said and narrowed his eyes at Diego, Daemon, in complete disbelief, slowly lowered his haunches to the floor and looked to his scar, not even hearing as Manny shoved Diego against the wall.

He was unbelievably hurt... After what had happened... The way he _felt..._ He looked away and slowly began slinking out of sight... He couldn't go through this a second time... He couldn't be betrayed again, especially not be someone he felt like he was falling in love with.

* * *

"Trust you! Why on earth would we trust you!?" Manny asked.

"... Because I'm your only chance." Diego said.

* * *

Daemon walked through the snow, eventually sitting down once again, staring at his paws. Damn... Damn, damn, damn!

Daemon snarled and quickly swiped at the snow, causing it to fly. He was foolish to believe that he could trust another saber... They were all the fucking same... Traitorous wretches who only cared about themselves, but as he thought... he realized he wasn't that way... And perhaps Manny and Sid needed his help... The baby! His eyes widened and he began running back towards where he last saw the gang.

"Leave. The mammoth. Alone." He heard at a not-so-far distance.

"Fine, I'll take you down first..." Another unfamiliar voice growled.

Daemon crouched against the snow as he heard a fight beginning to take place, he picked his head up and gasped softly, he couldn't rush in but after seeing Diego thrown against a rock he growled. However his attention was turned to Manny as he was cornered, there was no way he would get there in time, but Diego pounced in front of the blow that was meant to kill Manny, and his rage was let out.

"Diego!" He roared and sprinted, tackling Soto as he went to strike Diego with his claws.

Soto wasn't expecting such a harsh impact. He snarled and scratched at Soto while Manny managed to get himself away from the wall that cornered him while Daemon kept Soto away from Diego. Diego who was only slightly conscious, looked over as he saw Daemon and did his best to focus. Daemon pinned Soto down and went to dig his fangs into Soto's neck when Oscar tackled him off of the other and soon, Daemon had all _four_ sabers ready to strike at him... But Manny growled and hit Soto hard enough to throw him into the wall, causing icicles to drop down and puncture his flesh, killing him on impact.

Thankfully, Manny's intimidation scared the others off, Daemon huffing and puffing softly as he caught his breath. He was relieved, but his relief turned into concern as he walked over to Diego.

"... Diego?" He asked softly.

"... Daemon..." Diego murmured softly.

"... I... I should have gotten here sooner... I'm sorry." Daemon whimpered and hung his head.

"No... I should never have betrayed your trust the way I did... I deserve no less..." He muttered, Daemon looked up as Sid and the baby approached.

"Tell him he's gonna be okay Manny... Come on Diego, _come on._ " Sid said and frowned, letting the baby lay onto Diego as he caressed the tigers fur.

"You have to leave me here... If the humans get through the past... You'll never catch them..." Diego sighed and laid his head against the snow.

"... I'll stay with him..." Daemon said and nodded.

After saying their reluctant and sorrowed goodbyes, Manny and Sid went to catch up with the human tribe to return the baby. Daemon frowned and gently laid next to Diego, leaning down and nuzzling his neck softly.

"I... Was surprised to see you." Diego muttered softly, looking up to the black tiger.

"Shh..." Daemon hushed and gently began cleaning Diego's wound, causing Diego to flinch and groan softly. "I'm sorry." Daemon said and continued lapping at the puncture.

"No it's alright... You don't have to-"

"Yes I do... That's what you do for those you care about... Even if they are a rotten liar." Daemon said in good humor, making Diego smile nervously.

"... I'm... Sorry Daemon..." Diego sighed.

"No... Don't be... You owned up for it and even took a blow this serious for Manny... You don't any me anything." Daemon said and smiled.

"I think I do... I should never have sent Oscar and Zeke after you." Diego sighed as he carefully sat himself up, growling and groaning from the pain, Daemon quickly moved so that he could support the other tiger.

"They weren't much of a challenge." Daemon chuckled, and Diego couldn't help but release a breathless laugh.

"Zeke I would believe but Oscar is a worthy opponent." Diego said.

"Yeah that's how I sent them both running." Daemon chortled before smirking at Diego.

"... I wish I could have seen it." Diego said, seeing Daemon's smirk, he felt a tad uneasy, but not uncomfortable, he had never felt like this at all, never mind it being another male of all things.

"... I bet you would have had fun with it like I had." Daemon replied and leaned in, gently licking Diego's neck once more, earning a small shiver from the slightly taller lighter shaded male.

"... You do that to me and I don't know what to do with myself..." Diego chuckled nervously. "... It's not fair since I'm injured." Diego said and Daemon released a laugh.

"Think of it as my revenge..." He replied before standing up.

"... Wanna try and catch up to Manny, the baby and Sid..? We might be able to catch up enough to say goodbye to the baby." He mused and Diego's eyes lit up a bit.

"You're right... Let's go." He said and carefully stood, leaning onto Daemon as they walked, making grunts here and there as Daemon teased his neck occasionally.

He would _definitely_ remember this and get back at Daemon for the teasing when he healed.


End file.
